Lost In Paradise
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: Después de vencer a Poseidón, Ikki se siente deprimido, cómo que le falta algo. Se sentía en un estado de limbo mental. Mientras que para Mime el limbo, más que ser algo psicológico, es algo físico. (Ikki x Mime) (Yaoi, semi-UA)(¡Feliz pronto-tardío cumpleaños, Blakedawson76!)
¿Por qué Mime sigue sin aparecer en la lista de personajes? Eso me molesta, porque le tengo que poner que es un OC cuando en realidad, _no lo es_. Como sea, este fic fue hecho para unevento interno de un foro y ante la respuesta positiva que tuvo en un par de personillas, decidí oublicarlo también aquí. Espero os guste. ¡Qué viva el Ikkimimismo!

 **Título:** Perdida en el paraíso.  
 **Resumen:** Después de vencer a Poseidón, Ikki se siente deprimido, cómo que le falta algo. Se sentía en un estado de limbo mental. Mientras que para Mime el limbo, más que ser algo psicológico, es algo físico.  
 **Clasificación:** PG-13  
 **Advertencias:** Mención de vida después de la muerte, temas sensibles, quizá.  
 **Tipo:** Drama, Angustia, Sobrenatural. One-shot.  
 **Pareja principal:** Ikki x Mime.

 **Razón:** Ficsotón Ikki  & Mime y cumpleaños adelantado de Blakedawson76.  
 **Dedicatoria:** A Blakedawson76, quién inspiró a mi hermana y a mí a escribir de esta genialosa pareja.  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** Traté de escribir esto desde… ¿enero? Quizás más, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal y que me perdonéis por lo que le hice a Esmeralda.  
Inspirada en la canción "Lost in paradise" de Evanescence. Había un par de errores ortográficos por ahí, si se los encuentran me avisan que ya ni recuerdo donde están y me arden los ojos de tanto internet.  
 **Estado:** Terminado. Escrito del 6 de Enero del 2016 al 28 de Marzo del mismo.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes (a excepción de los de Asgard) son propiedad creativa de Masami Kurumada, y como yo no puedo regalarle algo físico a Blake, le regalo algo escrito. ¡Disfrutad la lectura!

* * *

Todo era blanco. Todo aquello que le rodeaba carecía de color alguno que no fuera aquel, exceptuando a su persona, claro. No había principio ni fin, no había nada más allá de su campo de visión. Decidió caminar, sin dirección alguna.

—Hola.

Se giró y su vista se encontró con una chica rubia, tenía un vestido rosa de diseño floral.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó el chico con cautela. La desconocida rubia le sonrió.

—Oh, lo lamento. Espero no haberte no haberte asustado —le dedicó una bella y deslumbrante sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Esmeralda.

El chico simplemente la observó, atónito.

—...Uh, Mime.

—Lo sé. Te vi hace poco. —Entrecerró los ojos un poco.

Le pareció ligeramente extraño aquello que decía la joven.

—...C... comprendo...

Esmeralda volvió a sonreír. —Ven —le extendió una mano—, hay algo que debo mostrarte.

Solamente entonces Mime se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sentado, aceptó la mano de la chica con algo de renuencia y dejó que le guiara.

Blanco. Todo seguía siendo blanco y etéreo, todo seguía pareciendo tan místico y celestial. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? Sólo podía ver blanco...

—Es aquí.

Con un par de movimientos de sus manos, abrió una especie de fisura en el lugar, dejando entrever un poco. El corazón de Mime se detuvo un par de segundos al reconocer unos mechones de cabello azul.

—Ikki… —susurró. Esmeralda le sonrió con un poco de melancolía.

—Según tengo entendido, acaban de finalizar una batalla contra el dios Poseidón y se encuentran descansando; después de tanto sacrificio se lo merecen —Mime sólo podía asentir, él mismo había comprobado las buenas intenciones de fénix en su batalla.

* * *

— ¡Nii-san! ¡Despierta!

El moreno trató de rendirse ante el letargo, ignorando (con futilidad) las insistencia a de su hermano menor.

—Cinco minutos más... —rogó con voz adormilada.

— ¡Claro que no, Nii-san! ¡La última vez que me pediste "cinco minutos" fue hace media hora! —Respondió, haciendo énfasis en esas dos palabras—. Onegai, Nii-san, si no lo haces llegarás tarde al instituto.

—No me importa —ese fue el detonante.

Shun frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero enojado, puso las manos en su cintura por un minuto antes de entrecerrar los párpados dedicándole una mirada furibunda a su, oh tan querido hermano mayor. Enfatizando su mueca tomó el filo del cobertor y lo jaló con fuerza, casi logrando que el mayor se cayera, no satisfecho con esto, tomó el vaso con agua que se encontraba en la mesita y se lo arrojó en el rostro.

— ¡¿Pero que carajos…?!

El de ojos esmeralda se cruzó de brazos. —No querías despertar por las buenas, ahora atente a las consecuencias Nii-san. —Sin decir otra palabra, salió de la habitación.

Con un suspiro resignado observó el reloj digital a su izquierda y decidió que la mejor opción por el momento era vestirse para aquel reclusorio que llaman colegio.

Después de ponerse el uniforme bajó al comedor, donde Seiya y Shiryu discutían sobre cual club de deportes era el mejor y Shun mantenía su rostro en el pecho de Hyoga, delineándolo con un dedo esbelto mientras el ruso lo mantenía en su regazo, abrazado y susurrándole cosas dulces al oído. Ikki gruñó.

— ¿Qué hemos dicho sobre el afecto físico en mi presencia? —Preguntó un tanto irritado. El otro se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

—Ahorita no estoy de humor para sermones Nii-san —le dio un beso a su novio y se levantó—. Iré por mis cosas para poder ya irnos.

Ikki gruñó aún más para sus adentros, odiaba que le mostrará tanto afecto a ese pato ruso que no se merecía a su hermano, es decir, ¿qué le veía al ganso?

Seguramente Shun estaba ciego, decidió.

Definitivamente.

Después de llegar a esa conclusión "totalmente razonable", decidió ir él también por un par de cosas que le faltaban para ir al insti.

* * *

Mime sintió una ligera caricia en su hombro en conjunto con una suave y reconfortante voz traerle de vuelta a la realidad.

—Mime, despierta.

— ¿Huh? —Enfocó y se talló los ojos esperando de recordar donde estaba—. Oh, lo lamento Esmeralda, me quedé dormido.

—No hay problema —se sentó a su lado.

—Aprovechando la ocasión, ¿en dónde estamos?

—Hmm, no estoy muy segura, creo que es una especie de limbo.

—Ya veo.

* * *

— ¿Sucede algo, Nii-san?

— ¿Huh? No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque incluso Seiya, quién no atrapa ni la más directa de las indirectas ha notado que te encuentras distraído; se sincero conmigo, ¿qué te sucede?

—N-nada, sólo estaba recordando —apartó su vista de aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes, rogando por qué no insistiesen.

—Estabas pensando en él, ¿no es así? —Ikki asintió, admitiéndose derrotado.

Aquello no le era novedad, durante la primera semana después de la batalla en Asgard, Ikki había sufrido pesadillas, y según lo que le contaba, en todas estaba Mime, siempre era lo mismo, ese sentimiento de culpa por no haber sido capaz de salvarle, aquella voz dentro de su cabeza que con tanta malicia susurraba " _Si tan sólo..._ ".

" _…Desearía volver a verte, no como enemigo, sino como amigo..._ "

Shun decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse, una vez en ese estado, sería difícil sacarle de su depresión. Se terminó su bento.

—Hasta luego, Nii-san.

* * *

— ¿Y qué haces aquí para pasar el tiempo? —Preguntó Mime en algún momento.

Ella soltó una risita con un ligero tinte de nerviosismo en ella. —No estoy muy segura, esperar supongo.

—Ya veo...

El lugar se envolvió en aquel silencio inquietante, de nuevo, y Mime sólo podía inflar los mofletes para pensar en algo.

— ¿Y de dónde conoces a Ikki? —Debía admitir, que llevaba ya varios… ¿días? Con la duda. El rostro de Esmeralda demostró sorpresa y, reflejada en sus verdes orbes, había aprehensión.

—Yo… él… mi padre… —soltó un suspiro—. Él, para obtener la armadura de fénix… tuvo que entrenar en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, ¿la conoces? —Mime asintió—. Bueno, m-mi padre fue su maestro, los días en ese… infierno, eran largos y calurosos, los entrenamientos con mi padre eran arduos e incluso crueles; Ikki siempre terminaba herido, casi al borde de la muerte, la reprimenda era la misma: hasta que no matara a mi padre no tendría permitido irse. Al final logró conseguirla… el día en que yo morí.

Mime abrió los ojos, ahora comprendía con claridad las palabras una vez dirigidas hacia su persona, el por qué dijo que que eran iguales, el por qué dijo que le comprendía. La historia de Esmeralda encajaba a la perfección, y esta, al notar el como su expresión se había vuelto sombría, quiso hacer algo al respecto.

—B-bueno, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿conoces la pradera de flores que hay en la Isla de la Reina Muerte?

* * *

— ¡Hey Ikki! —La, según Ikki, odiosa voz de Seiya resonó aun a través de su puerta, y cuando escuchó la perilla moverse, lamento el no haberle puesto llave—. Los demás quieren ir al parque, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

El de cabello azul le miró por encima de sus deberes y se encogió de hombros en una respuesta ambigua.

—No lo creo, Poni, los maestros se pusieron de pesados y me dejaron una tonelada de deberes.

Seiya le observó y por fin cayó en cuenta del montón de libros desplegados en la cama, y en un gesto que denotaba ligera incomodidad, se frotó el cuello al tiempo que soltaba una risita semi-nerviosa.

—Bueno, ¡será otra vez, entonces! —Y azotó la puerta, dejando a Ikki en silencio.

Después de un largo suspiro optó por seguir estudiando.

* * *

—Es lindo —admitió Mime al llegar a la enorme pradera, flores con hermosos pétalos púrpuras era lo único que se veía en kilómetros a la redonda. Era, en su propia manera, un pequeño trozo de paraíso.

—Lo sé —Esmeralda le daba la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba el aroma de las flores como hace tiempo no lo hacía, era encantador—. Este era uno de mis lugares favoritos de la isla, me hacía creer que incluso en los peores lugares, puedes encontrar belleza y bondad —usó una de sus manos para acomodar uno de sus rebeldes mechones detrás de su oreja, para luego regresarla en su posición original en su espalda, entrelazada con la otra.

De repente, Mime se sintió mal por disfrutar de la compañía de la chica, como que no lo merecía; recordó cuál había sido su postura y todo el odio que sintió, y ahí, mientras la brisa soplaba gentil y cargaba consigo el dulce aroma que exudaban las flores, se preguntó, ¿por qué no estaba en el infierno?

Sus rodillas le fallaron al tiempo que los recuerdos llegaban en montones, el cambio era como cuando te terminas un dulce y, a falta de este, te queda un sabor amargo, te sabe mal. Su respiración se volvió algo agitada y su vista se nubló, no supo si estaba alucinando pero vio como los pétalos caían de las flores y se arremolinaban alrededor de él y Esmeralda. De repente, Mime notó como la previa sonrisa de Esmeralda, dulce y comprensiva, era reemplazada por una mueca que le juzgaba. Se sintió vulnerable.

—Dime, Mine de Benetasch Eta, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí? —Su voz, al igual que sus ojos, carecían de empatía, sin llegar al punto ser amenazante.

Tragó grueso e hizo una mueca al sentir dolor por la falta de humedad en esta. —No —contestó, dubitativo.

—Es por _él_ —no sintió necesidad de preguntar a quién se refería, era un entendimiento implícito.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —Mime no comprendía nada.

Esmeralda no contestó, en cambio, se acercó a él y abrió otra grieta en el espacio-tiempo; dentro de ella, se podía ver a Ikki, lucía normal, hasta donde Mime podía verle. Pero cuando vio sus ojos lo notó: estos carecían de su vitalidad.

—Te extraña, aunque suene descabellado —la calidez volvió a la voz de la chica, y cuando Mime alzo la vista para verle, notó que si vista se encontraba nublada por lágrimas.

¿Qué podía hacer él?

Esmeralda cerró la grieta. Los pétalos también dejaron de revolotear. El rostro de Mime seguía en lágrimas.

* * *

— ¡Nii-san despierta!

Y de nuevo a la rutina…

Después de cinco minutos de zarandeo, los esfuerzos de Shun comenzaban a dar frutos, el quejido por parte de Ikki indicaba que al menos se encontraba consciente. Y este, queriendo evitar otro vaso de agua a las seis de la mañana, se forzó a cooperar.

—Ya estoy… despierto… —murmuró, voz adormilada y ojos aún cerrados.

Shun hizo un puchero y lo volvió a zarandear. —Pues no parece. ¡Venga! Que llegarás tarde, _de nuevo_.

Esta vez, Ikki no opuso demasiada fuerza, así que con resignación, se cambio para ir a su propia perdición ubicada a 20 minutos a pie.

* * *

Mime estaba sentado, abrazando a sus rodillas, observando a la nada.

Esmeralda le observaba, ligeramente preocupada. Se mordió el labio, preguntándose si debía darle aquel pedazo de información, o si era mejor guardárselo para si misma.

—M-mime —tartamudeó, el otro le respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—… verás, erm —¿cómo decirle eso?—. Hay una posibilidad de que vuelvas a la tierra.

Mime giró el cuello con tanta rapidez y brusquedad que por un momento pensó que le daría un calambre. Intrigado, le rogó con la mirada que continuara.

—E-en un principio, Athena me ofreció la oportunidad de volver a la vida, dijo que yo no merecía morir, y dijo que incluso Zeus estaba dispuesto a abogar por mí si Hades llegase a oponerse —una de sus manos jaló el borde de su vestido, se sintió culpable y egoísta por que una pequeña parte de si misma no quería compartir esa información—. Y bueno, n-no creo que te hayan ofrecido esa oportunidad, así que… tal vez…

»…podrías usar la mía…

Mime sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento, y se mantuvo callado, ponderando la oferta.

—Me dijeron que podía usarla cuando quisiera…

— ¿Por qué lo haces? Yo no podría hacerlo, esa oportunidad es tuya...

— ¡Pero tú la usarías mejor! —Su voz comenzaba a temblar, su resolución a desaparecer—. ¡No sé si lo has notado, pero después de tu muerte, Ikki ha estado muy deprimido! ¡Aun más qué cuándo yo morí!

Mime la observó sorprendido de nuevo.

—Pero si la tomara, ¿que sería de ti? ¿Acaso no estarías condenada a vagar aquí por el resto de la eternidad?

 _Lo sé, y lo temo, pero por él lo haré_.

El labio superior de Esmeralda tembló, así como sus hombros y pecho en un intento por sofocar los sollozos que querían aparecer.

—...sólo hazlo, Mime. Puede que yo no haya merecido morir, pero una vez que Ikki superó lo mío, me pregunté si realmente él me quería de vuelta, si vuelvo o no vuelvo, a na fue le importará...

Mime asintió, le dijo a su acompañante que no dejaría que su recuerdo pasará desapercibido y dejó que una extraña luz le envolviese.

* * *

—Chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, ¿crees que podrías presentarte?

—Seguro, Kageyami-sensei —Ikki sintió la sangre helarte ante la nueva voz—. Mi nombre es Mime Shyagoro, vengo de intercambio de Noruega. Por favor, trátenme con gentileza.

El de cabello azul observó al frente y, tal como anticipaba, un chico de cabellos naranjas se presentaba a la clase ante los ojos inquisitivos.

—Perfecto, Shyagoro-kun, por favor, siéntate detrás de Kido, aunque sea malo al momento de hacer deberes, es muy listo, espero que su mal humor no te aleje.

—No creo que vaya a haber quejas, Kageyami-sensei —sin otra palabra más, Mime se dirigió al asiento cerca de la ventana que ocupaba quien alguna vez fuese su enemigo—. Es lindo verte de nuevo, fénix —le dijo en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que sólo él le escuchase.

—No tanto, como dijo el maestro, espero que puedas con mi mal humor de mierda.

A pesar de sus palabras, había una sonrisa en su rostro. Atena había escuchado sus plegarias.

Y desde su posición, Esmeralda les observaba con una sonrisa, esperando que la melancolía no la manchase. Soltó un suspiro y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Porque ahora estaría sola, y perdida en el paraíso.

* * *

 **おわり(Fin)**


End file.
